1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for a vehicle having an accumulator tank for performing gas-liquid separation of a heat medium in the circulation path of the heat medium.
2. Background Information
Generally, an accumulator tank of an air conditioner for a vehicle that is used for cooling is disposed in a lateral position of a condenser that dissipates heat by condensing a heat medium that is discharged from a compressor. In contrast, an air conditioner for electric automobiles in which an accumulator tank is supported by and fixed to a side frame via a rubber tubular container and a bracket is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1998-300283).